From Nothing but Dirt
by Kairi0020
Summary: i'm Rihanna Honey Sevan, but you can call me Honey. i'm come from a poor childhood to living with my rich father in Japan. i believe that my grandparents killed my mother, but i have no proof...yet. TamakiXoc, little KyouyaXoc. rated 'M; for bad language.
1. Pasting a note

From age 11, I sold my life. My mind. Everything i was to save my mother, only for her to past away a week later. They killed her, but i was the only proof there was, and who would believe an 11 year old girl? I'll tell you who. No one.

I wasn't a shy girl growing up from that day, but i just never talked much. Once a week was even rare for me. I figured if no one believes what i said then why talk at all. I only nodded or shook me head in answers. Some times i wrote down stuff, but it was rare too. Teacher would get mad at me for never answering the questions they answer, so i just write down the answer really big one paper, and held them up.

You know who did this to me. My father's parents. I lived with my father, in Japan as they live far away, but control my life a little. My mother was 16 when my father fell in love with her, but they didn't like her, because she was born poorer than them, so they took my father was before finding out i was created. After i was born, she told me him and his parents were mad. Mother worker hard for me, but when i was 10, she became sick.

Even as i small child i know she was going to die. I was really smart, and didn't have many friends because of that small factor. I even got move up a grade i was so smart. I sat inside with mother a lot, and learn how to play the piano, all by myself, with a little bit of mother's help. I would play for her, and made small songs for her, and made her happy. Then one day, as i was playing, was coughed really hard, and i saw blood in her cough, but she hid it. Then day, i know i need help from father.

I found my father's number among things of my mother's, and call. His mother answered. She offered me a deal, and i took it, for mother sake. I was to live with my father and be a lady, so long as i never told to my mother again, and she would help my mother. I agreed and soul my soul to the btch. Next thin i know, i was in japan, with my father and then mother died.

It's been 5 years since then and now i got kicked out of St. Lobelia Girls Academy because, i couldn't get along with those girls. They were all lesbian, i swear. i didn't have a problem with that though, i that they kept on trying to get me into this Zuka club of theirs, but i won't speak, so they keep trying, till i had it and i punch the leader in the face, and walked out of there.

_I wish people would just leave me alone for once in my life._

I was sitting at the dinning room table, eating breakfast, waiting for father to come in and tell me of how a disappointment i was. I was use to it. He wasn't mean at all to me at all, he was worried about me. I wasn't...'Normal' as my grandparents would put it, but i was normal to him.

I could see how i wasn't normal to them. I had short hair, down to my shoulders, and it was a very light blonde, almost white. My eyes were like crystal purple, just like my mother's. I looked like a mini version of her too, or that was father tells me. I was too skinny my grandmother said, with too big of boobs. They were kind of big for someone of my size and age. Almost a D cup, and i was proud of them.

Just as i bit into a piece of bacon, my father walked in and sat down at the head of the table, followed by his step daughter, Liza Blora. She is btch and she's not worth the time to talk about right now. Father looked at me, and smiled.

"Rihanna Honey Sevan, you are going to start to go to Ouran high school, starting today. I put the girls uniform up in your room for you, and please, be good. I had to pull a lot of strings for you to got into this school, so don't let me down." he smiled then looked down and began to eat his breakfast.

"What? That commoner is going to be going to my school. She can't. She'll drag my good name into the ground there. Sent her somewhere else." Liza agreed. I quickly wrote done a comment and handed it to father, who laughed a little, and pasted the note to Liza.

_'Oh, sure. I think she already did when she put on that clown make-up'_

She huffed and glared angrily at me. I smirked. After i finished i went up to my room to get ready for my first day at school.

'I wonder where this 2-A room is?' i thought walking through the halls of this huge, huge school. I wondered around for five minutes, them gave up and sat down on the side of the hall, not bothering to ask anyone for help.

The bell rang, and i was officially late for school now, but at least i wasn't the only one. I looked to my left to see two guys, running down the hall...well, one was dragging the other. I looked down at the ground, as they pasted, but they pasted, and came right back in front of me. I looked up to see that they were guys indeed. One was a blonde with a dumb/confused, and the other was a dark haired guy with glasses, who looked bored more than anything.

The blonde guy looked down at me and looked really confused. "What is a beauty princess like you doing sitting out here, during class?" i shrugged, and pulled out my notebook and wrote down something and handed it to them.

_'I can't find my homeroom.'_

"oh, what, might i ask, is your homeroom." he asked, and i pulled out the paper, with my homeroom on it. I handed it to him, and looked it over, so did the other guy. The blonde grinned at me, and grabbed my hand pulling me up, off the ground. "My dear princess, we have the same homeroom as you, so let us take you there." i shrugged and wrote down something and handed it two him.

_'Whatever. Thanks.'_

He smiled and dragged me along with him and the other guy, down the hall til we got to the room 2-A. he opened the door and apologized for all three of us for being late. They sat down and i stood there, like i was dumbfound, but i wasn't. The teacher looked at me, and realizes i was the 'new kid.' she smiled and intended me.

"Everyone. This is Rihanna Honey Sevan. Such a kawaii(1) name. Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

I took out my notebook and wrote down stuff and handed it to her. She looked at it, then read it out loud. "Well, it says 'I'm not really talkie as you can tell, and i don't like the blonde guy who brought me here. He seems annoying.'" girls all around glared at me, and the blonde guy fell out of his chair. "Well, that was...interesting, and sorry about this, but you have to sit by him because it the only seat us had left."

I simple nodded, and walked back and sat next to him, who now had a bump on his head. I stared out the window next to me, and then felt and tap on the shoulder. I turned to see him looking away from me, like he did nothing, then looked down to see a note. I sighed and opened it, knowing i'll regret it soon or later.

_**Why don't you like me? Am i really that annoying? By the way, I'm Tamaki Suou! Please to meet you. I hope you would like to come to the host club later, and see how annoying i'm not...did make sense? Oh, well. Please reply.**_

_**-Tamaki**_**--**

I sighed and wrote back.

_No, you're annoying. Go away. I don't care about this 'club' of yours, nor ever will. _

_-Honey_

I throw it back and him, then a minute later, it came back.

_**What? Why? It's a great club! Why did you write Honey, too? I thought your name was reianne or something like that.**_

_**-Tamaki **_**TT**

_Stop it! You're going to get us in trouble, baka_(2)_, and it's Rihanna. I like my middle name better._

_-Honey_

_**Oh, really. Nice to know for the future. And I'M NOT A BAKA. You haven't met the twins yet, have you? And if you don't want to get in trouble then don't write back.**_

_**-Tamaki --**_

'Fine then.' i thought and then just shaved the note under a book of mine, and stared out the window again. The felt another tap on my shoulder, and looked at Tamaki, who looked away again. I looked down to see another note.

_**YOU STOPPED WRITING!**_

_**-Tamaki :(**_

_Well, you wrote not to wrote, if i didn't want to get in trouble, so i didn't._

_-Honey_

_**But, i didn't mean it. I like writing to you.**_

_**-Tamaki :)**_

_Ya, but i don't. NOW STOP WRITING TO ME!_

_-Honey_

As i was handing the note back to Tamaki, the teacher yelled. "Miss Sevan. I know it you first day here, but no passing notes during the middle of class, and as for you Mr. Suou. You should know better. 1 hour after school, for both of you." she turned around and got on with class. I turned to Tamaki and mouthed the word, 'Baka(2).'

Japanese Translations:

1. Kawaiipretty, cute, lovely, charming, dear, darling.

2. Bakafool , foolish, idiot.


	2. I'll do anything but stay with him

_'That sweet talking bastard!'_

That Tamaki guy talked his way out of getting an hour after school; because of this 'club' his in, so I have to take his plus mine equals 2 WHOLE HOURS!! After this i swear to find this 'so called club' and _KILL_ him.

I was washing the board, but i was hard in that god dang awful yellow, fat, ugly, horrible, etc...Etc uniform. I mean, who made that...that thing anyway? But, i matched Liza ugly face anyways. I giggled to myself. So, i changed into this outfit i brought from home, but a teacher said that i could wear a tank top in school. I just grabbed a boys' shirt and blue sport jacket, and it looked like the boys' but i had a black skirt on. I think this should be the girls' new uniform.

_'Note to self; as the head people to make this the girls' uniform.'_

Just as i finished one board, just as i finished anyways, the teacher walked in with tamaki behind her. He was smiling at me, and then waved. I only had one look for him, and it was anger. As i glared at him, i noticed the teacher leaving again.

"I have to leave right now." 'yes, freedom.' i thought, but then she finished," so you're going to stay at the host club, for the rest of your time, which is?...and hour and 45 minutes. Thank you for watching her Mr. Suou."

"It's my pleasure ms. Rainey." tamaki bowed as she left, and turned to smile at me. "Let's get going to the host club now, honey." he looked me up and down, and gets that dumb/confused look on his face again. "Why are you wearing that?"

I sighed, then quickly writing a note for him. I ripped it out of my note book, walking past him, handing it to him.

_'Because, _

_1) I hate that ugly yellow fart thing you all call a dress_

_And 2) this is easier to move around in._

_Oh, and i changed my mind, don't call me honey. Call me Anna.'_

"But why?!" he yelled running after me, down the hall. "I like calling you honey. You look like a honey, you know we have a honey in the host club, so ya. I'll only call you when," he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lifted my chin up so i was looking into his eyes," we're all alone."

I blinked once, then twice and quickly wrote something down and showed it to him.

_'What were you doing? It was weird so...stop that.'_

He blinked and looked at me weird, then smirk, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall. 'She's another haruhi.' tamaki thought as he kept pulling me down the hall, to a place call 'music room 3'. "Here we are." the pushed the doors open and rose came flying out at us. i looked in to see girls giggling and blushing, talking to 5 other boys as the one who was with tamaki earlier was in the corner, on a laptop. "This is the host club."

He pulled me along as girls looked our way, and glared at me. Guess i did something wrong, but the question is, what? He stopped in front of the laptop guy, and he looked up at me though his glasses.

"Tamaki told me you are here to help for...and hour and a half as punishment for getting him into trouble." he stood up and held his hand out. "By the way, my name is Kyouya Ootori, vice president of the host." i looked at his hand, but never shook it. He got the picture and pushed up his glasses, higher onto his face. "Now, onto what you'll be doing for today..."

"Kyouya."Tamaki said, leaning on his friends shoulder. "I was thinking that instead of making her do stuff, i would just talk with her the whole time."

I quickly wrote something does and pushed it right into koala's hands.

_'NO!! I'LL CLEAN THE WALLS, FLOOR, AND CEILING. I'M COOK ANYTHING YOU WANT!_

_JUST DON'T MAKE ME STAY WITH HIM!!'_

Kyouya laughed a little, and tamaki looked at the note. Then a minute later, he got it. "Why don't you want to spend time with me? I'm loveable! No girl can stay away from me, the king of the host." i wrote a note, and handed it to Kyouya again.

_'More like the king of fools to me.'_

Then he went in a corner, and there was laughing behind me. "Nice one, kid." a guy said on my left. "You sent milord into his emo corner." the same guy said, but on the other side of me now.

'Oh there twins!' i thought as i looked from my left to my right. I smiled, and wrote something down and held it up.

_'I like these guys. I like to see tamaki in pain like i do!:)'_

The laughed and tamaki fell into a deeper emo corner thingy, and Kyouya cleared his threat. "Well, sense this isn't suppose to be fun for you Rihanna, you are going to have to spend the rest of your time here with tamaki."

I looked sad, as tamaki looked like a little kid going to get A LOT of ice cream for free.

"So, Anna. What do you like to do outside of school?" tamaki asked as he sipped his tea. I sat across from him and just sat there, with my arms crossed.

"Do you like school?"

Nothing.

"Do you like music?"

Still nothing.

"Do you like anything?"

Yet, surprisingly...nothing again.

"Are you even listening to me now?"

"anna?"

"Anna?"

"ANNA?"

Something inside of me broke. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" i yelled and didn't even realized it, til i looked around and everyone was staring at me like i was big foot and a unicycle. I blink then looked at the clock. An hour to go. I sat back like nothing happened, and recrossed my arms, as everyone went back to what they were doing. Tamaki looked shocked and stood up, run over and sat right next to me. Almost on top of me.

"You can talk?" Tamaki whispered. I grabbed my notebook and began to write only to have tamaki grab my writing hand and stopped me. "Don't write. Tell me."

I looked up at him and blinked up at him. I tried to find my voice again, but i was gone. The first time in like forever i want to talk, and i can't.

"EWWW! How let the poor white trash in here?" we both turned to see Liza and her friend, who were uglier than she was, and i never thought that was possible. " Tamaki, i don't think you want to be around this lowly girl. She was born from dirt and still has dirt on her. No wonder why her mother died, just to get away from you poor white trash whore."

A tear round down my tear. I hated it when she talked about my mother, but there was nothing i could do, about it. So i jumped up and ran out of the room, only hearing Tamaki's cry for me to come back, but i didn't even look back at him. At anyone. I ran til i found i quite place to cry, which was a garden.


	3. About this 'daughter' thing

Tears came down my face, as I tried to stop but had no luck. I miss my mother so much, it hurt to think about her, and what i did before she...she...she-

"Honey?" i looked up to see Tamaki looking down at me, with a sad expression on his face, as if he know what i was feeling.

The wind blow as i was crying under a beautiful sakura tree. I felt bad for cry under such a beautiful tree. I was still in the garden as Tamaki stood in front of me. He sat down beside me and around both arms around me, like he knows me his whole life. I tried to pull away from him, but he only held on tighter as i tried. I stopped and cried on his shoulder, as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I know what it feels like to lose a mom. I lost mine when i was still a small boy. I remember i use to sit in her room, learning how to play piano as her layer in bed, trying to get better. She gave me to my father's family for money to get better. I am forbidden to speak to her, but...it's not like i could find her, even if i try." he rested his chin on the top of my head, as i still cried. I felt something wet on my head, and i realized Tamaki was crying too. "I'm not sure if she still alive today, but ever since i last saw her, i know she did it for my own good, and i thank her for that."

I stopped crying a little and speak out, with a weak voice. "I-Iain...made a deal with my grandparents...so, if i come to live with them...they would help my mom get better, but they made her worst. sssss-she died a week later, and i think my grandparent killed her." i cried hard at the end into Tamaki's jacket. He cried and hugged me closer to him, as we cried over are lost mothers.

--

"Father, she got me kicked out of the host club forever. Now i have to find a now school actitive to join and all my friends are in the host club. Do something about this!"

Liza went on and on about how her life was going so wrong and how everything turns bad when i showed up. But, little did she know, i could turn this whole thing on her, and i did too, because i know something she don't know. My father was FORCED to marry her mom, and he was still in love with my mother. I got tired and i put an end to this by writing a note to father.

_'She called me and mom white trash.'_

And with that, the spark went flying as i left the room and went upstairs to get to bed. I was in the middle of brushing my teeth when i hear my cell phone went off on my nightstand. I walked over to it and saw it was 'daddy'? 'What? It not my dad's number?' i thought and answered it anyways.

"Are you there, my daughter?" it was Tamaki voice. Now i know this guy has problems. At first i guess he did, but this...this was the icing on the cake.

"Tamaki? How did you get my number?" i whispered into my cell phone as i heard him giggled like a girl.

"You really don't know kyouya that well do you, my sweet little daughter?"

"Why are you calling?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing after...you know."

I was touched really. Someone was caring about me, and not themself. I felt a little loved inside, and i slipped into bed, pulling the covers over me, turning to face the window with the phone this to my ear. "I'm touched that you care so much. I'm doing better."

That's go to hear. Look, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot, and i was wondering if you want to hang out after the hits club is over with tomorrow."

I paused for a minute before answer. "What is it about you that make me want to talk again?"

He chuckled. "Maybe because you know i care for you."

"You don't even know me, and as for i don't know you too."

"But, i want to know you, to understand you. You and i are alike." i yawned as he talked, and he chuckled again. "I think you should get to sleep now."

"I think you're right."

"Sleep tight, my daughter."

"Night Tamaki." i shut the phone and cuddled up with it and fell into the same dream sleep I've had for five long years.

--

I was the first one in my classroom this morning, with the same blue jacket, with the white bottomed shirt, and black skirt. I didn't really care anymore. I was in a uniform after all. Everyone started to come into the classroom, as Tamaki came in with stars in his eyes as he comes over to me, running in slow mode. I wrote a short 'WTF' in my notebook and held it up.

That got him into the memo corner really quickly as the teacher came into the room, quieting the class down. Tamaki got into his seat, and i was the one who pasted a note to him today.

_'What was that about?'_

_-Honey_

_**'Can't i be happy to see my daughter?'**_

_**-Tamaki**_

_'Ya, I was wondering about this..."I'm your daughter and all" thing and..._

_WHAT IS IT ABOUT?'_

_-Honey_

_**'Simple!**_

_**(Host Club Family Tree)**_

_**Tamaki-Daddy**_

_**Kyouya-Mommy**_

_**Hikaru and Kaoru-Sons**_

_**Haruhi and Honey (aka: you)-Daughters**_

_**Mori and Hunny-Cousins'**_

_**-Tamaki :)**_

I looked at it once, then twice, then three times til i realized something.

HARUHI WAS A GIRL!?


End file.
